


Whomst'd've

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, this meme is perfect for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Rouxls has an...interesting way of speaking, and Susie doesn't know how much longer she can take it.





	Whomst'd've

“GOD. DAMN IT.”

“Wait, seriously?” Susie said just as Rouxls Kaard was about to leave. “That’s the whole puzzle?” She had thought for sure that there was some hidden trick to it. It had taken Kris half a second to push that stupid block. A _literal_ worm could have solved that puzzle.

Rouxls glared at her and confronted the trio. “Yes, it is. Whomst’d’ve are thou to questioneth mine puzzle-making abilities?”

“…What?”

"I don’t knoweth whomst'd've'ly'yaint thou think thou art, but _I_ am the greatest mastereth of the puzzles. Thou hath no right to speaketh to me that way.”

“Dude, those aren’t even words, I have no clue what you’re saying.”

Oh, Susie had really done it now. Rouxls clenched his fists and leaned down to look Susie directly in the eyes. “Thou don’t seemeth to understandeth whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed thou speaketh with. I will remembereth thee, and thou will payeth for what thou hath said.”

“…Yeah, sure. Goodbye, freak.” Susie couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Of course Kris had led them straight into another dead end, and _of course_ that weirdo showed up again.

Rouxls laughed. “Thou thought thou had seen the last of me, didst thou? Well, the joketh is on thee, because now thou shalt really see whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es thou art dealing with.”

Maybe after solving the puzzle Susie could pick up the block and throw it at his damn head.

**Author's Note:**

> You should check out this [masterpiece of a video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoCcDi8zH8M) if you haven't already seen it.
> 
> EDIT: Ooh. Also, I just discovered this beautiful image that someone made with the same idea, so enjoy this [work of art!!!](https://www.reddit.com/r/Deltarune/comments/9u1sde/inside_the_mind_of_rouxls_kaard/)


End file.
